Just Us, A Series of Eclare OneShots Read!
by itwaslovee
Summary: *Eclare!* *Eclare!* *Read!* *Read!* *Eli and Clare!* *DEGRASSI!*
1. A Beautiful Mess

**Song: A Beautiful Mess**

**Artist: Jason Mraz**

**

* * *

**

"Look at us, we're complete opposites."

Clare was lying next to me on the grass, blades pinning to the back of our necks. The moon made her eyes look even more beautiful, which I never thought was possible. She's spent the past half hour counting the stars, yet never telling me the number. She said it was a secret, one that I couldn't know.

"Clare, we're perfect together." She propped herself up on her side to face me. Her curls fell over her face, covering one eye. Before she could lift her hand to move them, I had already done so.

"Together, we're just a big mess. We have nothing in common." She smiled at me, looking back up at the stars, then lying back down.

I laughed, and she continued. "When I met you, I took a guess. And when you guess, the answer turns out to be one thing or the other, yes or no. With you, it was always yes. I just didn't want to believe it at first. But you're always going to be a yes. Your always going to be what I never imagined, but everything I want. It's beautiful."

She was still looking up at the stars, never once glancing my way, almost as if she was scared I wouldn't like what she had said. When I didn't say anything, she spoke again. "It's beautiful, you know, but it's still a mess."

I leaned up on my side, looking at her with a smirk plastered across my face.

"We're a beautiful mess, Eli." Before I could respond, she kissed me, and I realized she was completely right. She was beautiful, and I was the mess.

We were a beautiful mess.

* * *

_here we are, we're still here_

_and what what a beautiful mess this is_

_it's like taking a guess,_

_when the only answer is yes_

_

* * *

_

**so I decided to do some iPod shuffle one-shots. this song came up first, and I was like freaking out, because I always wanted to do one on this song. So review, and enjoy (:**


	2. Party At a Rich Dude's House

**So, I can't believe I had to do this song. It's so crazy. But, I hope you enjoy it ;)**

**Song: Party At a Rich Dude's House**

**Artist: Ke$ha**

**

* * *

**

I was never the type of girl that went to parties. Well, actually, I had never been to a high school house party before. And when I heard that Declan was having a party tonight, I got really excited, not only because I still thought he was gorgeous, but also if I was ever going to be attending this kind of party, it would be at his house.

"Eli, are you going to Declan's party tonight?" I met him at his locker every day after school so he could drive me home. I hoped he'd say he would go, because with Alli gone, I wouldn't really have anyone to go dance and have fun with.

He chuckled, simply coming back with, "Obviously," I placed my hand on his shoulder and turned him to face me. It was nice knowing that we weren't in that awkward first month of being a couple anymore. I placed my lips in his just for a second, then whispered, "Come with me?" Again, he laughed and responded with "obviously," but this time his lips were halfway touching mine, halfway smiling.

xoxo

Eli had agreed to pick me up at 8:30, giving me long enough to get ready after babysitting my little cousin. I wore something simple, jeans and a cute top. I didn't want to look too dressy or too casual. I thought I looked pretty nice, and Eli seemed to agree, telling me that I looked "really awesome".

You could hear the music coming from Declan's house three streets over. Some song by Kanye West was playing, and there was lot's of screaming going on. We had to park down the block, being that the whole street was packed with cars.

I was slightly nervous walking up to the house, but then realized no one would notice. Everyone was practically drunk and doing there own thing. Plus, it was jam packed, so no one would really see you anyway.

There were so many things going on around me, and my ears were aching from the bass-pounding non-stop. I knew most of the people here from seeing them in school, but there were a few college looking kids here too. Fiona was in the hallway making out with some senior that just moved here, and Adam was passed out on the couch with a couple other people. Some older guy, probably one of the college students, was peeing in the corner, which was extremely gross. There were so many people crammed into the huge living room, that it almost seemed impossible.

A few hours went by, and Eli had somehow convinced me to down two beers. I couldn't believe I had, but due to my lack of never having alcohol, I felt nearly drunk. Eli and I kissed a lot, which would have been nice if I wasn't consumed by beer. I finished my third drink, which I wasn't sure was what, and hung out with a bunch of people I had never met.

I considered jumping in the pool with everyone, but then reminded myself that I didn't have a change of clothes, so that was out of the question. I looked around, noticing a bunch of people passes out everywhere. Someone had just arrived in a limo, and everyone was screaming with joy. I wasn't sure who the dude was, but he sure seemed popular.

It seemed like all I did was laugh, and by the time Eli pulled me away from my group so we could leave, my face hurt from smiling so much. "Eli, that was so much fun!" I could tell I was slurring my words, but didn't care enough to stop. Eli laughed, saying, "You are so drunk. Shit."

"Hey!" I yelled, now walking to his car. "Shit's a bad word." He looked at me funny, still laughing. "You just said it, though. Not so bad, huh?" This seemed so funny to me, and I laughed all the way up the street to the car.

Suddenly, my mind snapped. "Eli, did you drink anything. I can't drive with you if you did." He pulled my closer to him, his arm around my waist. "I would never endanger your life, Clare. Of course I didn't." I trusted him, so I got into the car.

The drive home was quicker than even imaginable, and when we said our goodbyes and had a goodnight kiss, I remembered that I would need to explain to my parents how I had gotten so drunk. I had promised them I wouldn't, and everyone knew I was a horrible liar.

Oh, shit.

* * *

_swimming pool, limousines, come on let's do it._

_whoa, there's a party at a rich dude's house._

_whoa, there's a party at a rich dude's house._

_if you wanna go, then you know, _

_gonna fight till we do it right._

_whoa, there's a party at a rich dude's house,_

_tonight._


	3. Olive and An Arrow

Song: Olive And An Arrow

Artist: Nick Jonas and the Administration

* * *

Clare had been confusing me for the past 5 minutes now, saying strange things, then acting like her normal self. One second she'd stab me in the back, the next second she remove the knife and save me. This was a crazy side of her that'd I'd never seen, but I'll admit, I do love it.

"Clare, I love you." I hoped that saying this would snap her out of her strange games. To my luck, it failed, and she just played harder.

"Okay, Eli." She had a smile on her face, standing next to my locker. I gave her an angry look, and she smiled even harder. Ugh, this was so frustrating.

"That's all you have to say? No "I love you" back or anything?" She laughed, and shook her head no. "You know how I feel about you, Eli."

I slammed my locker shut, and let out an angry sigh. "Why are you playing games with me today? I don't understand." She opened my locker back up, swift with the combo. "Hey, I'm borrowing your Chem book. I left mine at home."

"Clare, listen to me, please." I gave her my signature smirk, hoping this would help loosen her up. Again, I was wrong.

"Sorry, I can't right this second. I'm about to go grab lunch with Fitz. I'll be back in a few though." Just as she said this, Fitz came walking around the corner.

I was completely speechless. Not only was she messing with my head, but she was going to lunch with my enemy. She had to be playing a joke or something. Before I could try and stop her, she was turned to walk off down the hall with Fitz.

Suddenly, she turned around and kissed me softly, then whispered, "Babe, you know I love you. Stop messing with my head now, okay?"

Me, messing with her head? No freaking way. She was off going to lunch with Fitz, leaving me standing her like and idiot, completely breathless.

I loved this girl, but she was damn crazy.

* * *

_she's got a heart of gold but, every now __and again she'll turn to grey._

_and you know she gives me an __olive, then an arrow in the back._

_she leaves me breathless, __and she kicks me while im down._

_she leaves me hoping my love won't show_

_cause i know she'll give me an olive __and an arrow_


	4. My First Kiss

**Song: My First Kiss**

**Artist: 3OH!3 + Ke$ha**

**

* * *

**

Ever since the first day I kissed Clare, she was mine, and she was constantly coming back for more.

* * *

"Clare, we have to go to class." Her lips were crushed against mine, yearning for more. I unraveled my fingers from her hair, trying to show her that we really needed to get to class before we got caught.

We were in the basement of the school, "getting art supplies" like we had told Mr. Simpson. These art supplies were now sitting at the first step of the staircase next to our feet.

She finally broke away, and smiled. I didn't even have time to bend down and grab the box before she had kissed me again, this time more urgently and excited. I loved kissing Clare, but I had a feeling that we were going to get caught, so I pulled away again.

I pulled her close to me. "Clare, we have to go upstairs. We can finish this later, okay?" She finally said okay, and came back for one more peck, satisfying her needs.

* * *

We were in my car, parked a few houses down from hers so her parent's wouldn't catch us. We always had to be careful that no one "caught us". She hadn't told her parent's about us yet, and neither had I, which was nice, because I liked playing this secret game.

I never understood how Clare could kiss me for so long without getting out of breath. It was like it was a competition, and she always won. I glanced at the clock in between kisses, realizing that she needed to get inside for dinner.

"You have to go eat dinner." I managed to get out a full sentence, nearly dying from lack of breath. She decided not to listen, kissing me harder, begging for more.

As much as I wished she didn't have that purity ring, I knew it was best, and I would never violate it. We had come so close so many times, and today wasn't going to be one of them.

I broke away again, this time laughing. "Alright, this is enough. You need to go home." I sat back comfortably in my seat, and drove the rest of the way to her house.

She unbuckled her seat belt, kissed me once more, and was gone.

* * *

_at the foot of the stairs with my fingers in your hair, baby this is it._

_she won't ever get enough, once she get's a little touch._

_if i had it my way, you know that i'd make her say_

_oh oh oh oh oh oh _


	5. World of Chances

**Song: World of Chances**  
**Artist: Demi Lovato **

* * *

Eli was so perfect. Every move he made was just right, and every word he spoke was nearly magical. His walk was so confidant, and his voice so pure. His darkness pulled me in all the time, and I was unable to break away, no matter how hard I tried.

His face was nearly made for his smile, his smirk. It was like God had chosen him to have the perfect face for that smile. It seemed unreal, something that was hard to believe. And when he wasted it by yelling or getting upset, it would get me sad knowing that his perfect smile was being put to waste.

And because of all these things, he was given an unlimited amount of chances to redeem himself after hurting me. These days, it was a normal thing for him to yell at me. But every time he did, his smile would come out, and I would forgive him.

"Clare, why are you being so stuck up right now? I'm just trying to ask you something!" We were in my living room, fighting over some question that he had asked me earlier. He was so angry, throwing his hands up in the air, yelling every word he spoke.

"Well I'm sorry I can't answer you questions perfectly, Eli!" I stood up and shook my head no, nearly on the verge of tears. "Maybe we're just no working out. Maybe we should take a break."

It was so hard for me to say those words, even though I'd said them many times in the past few weeks. I ran into the kitchen, unwilling to let Eli see my tears yet again.

"Take a break? I can't just let you go, Clare. You just can't accept that I have feelings too, can you?" He stopped a few feet away from me, leaning against the wall, looking angry as ever.

"I've given you a whole world of chances, Eli. I can't do it anymore." I starred at the floor, unable to make eye contact with him.

Like always, he came closer to me, comforting as ever. He pulled me close, trying to gain my trust back once again. "Listen, I'm really sorry. I love you. I don't want to loose you, Clare." He pulled me in for a kiss that begged for forgiveness, and being that I was so weak, I gave it to him.

We pulled away, and his smile returned to his face, and everything was okay. My perfect Eli was back, and everything was okay.

* * *

_you've got a face for a smile, you know_

_a shame you waste it when you're breaking me slowly_

_but i've got a world of chances for you_

_i've got a world of chances for you_

_i've got a world of chances, chances that you're burning through_


	6. Mad

**So I keep getting these fighting songs all the time, and it's making me sad, because I don't like to write about eli and clare fighting. Hopefully I'll get some happy songs soon (:**

**Song: Mad  
****Artist: Ne-Yo**

* * *

Eli and I had been fighting constantly, and usually it was over nothing. Today was the worst. Both of us were screaming over each other, yelling stupid things and storming around my house. I felt like we were always fighting at my house. It was like a war zone, and I hated it.

The last thing Eli had said to me before he left was that he hated me. Well, I hated myself for not knowing why we even started fighting in the first place. It was something about how I was treating him like a child in public, which made no sense whatsoever. But, I love Eli, so I can't stay mad at him for long. It's also the reason I can't sleep at 2:00 in the morning.

When I finally started drifting into my sleep, I heard a light tapping on my window. I quickly got up to see what it was, only to find my love sitting on the grass, three feet below my window ledge.

I pushed up my window, realizing that we weren't going to have a conversation through a piece of thin glass. "Eli, what are you doing here?"

He looked up the short distance at me. He looked like he had been crying. "Can I come in.?" This was my weakness. If I was strong, I would tell him how upset I was with him, and that, no he could not come into my room at 3:00 in the morning. But I couldn't say that, so I let him in.

The jump up to my window wasn't hard for him. I'd only done it a few times, being that I don't usually sneak out at night. It was actually hard for me to get in and out, but whenever Darcy would do it, it seemed like it was quick and easy. The first time I had tried, I cut my leg open. And it hurt, really bad.

"Why are you here?" I tried sounding annoyed, but failed miserably. I was a different person around Eli. I guess it was just that I was in love, and love can do crazy things to a person.

"I couldn't sleep. I can't hurt you anymore, Clare. I won't hurt you anymore. I've realized that if I'm going to be with you, I have to change. And I'm really trying now. So, will you please forgive me?" He really sounded sincere, and I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I didn't forgive him. Forgiveness was my only choice with this boy.

So I forgave him, and we talked, and we laughed, and we kissed like never before. And then he left, and everything felt good again. We weren't mad at each other anymore, and I didn't plan on it happening again anytime soon. Because I loved Eli, and he loved me right back.

* * *

_i know sometimes it's gonna rain, so baby can we make up now_

_cause i can't sleep through the pain_

_no i don't wanna go to be mad at you_

_and i don't want you to go to bed mad at me_

_no i don't wanna go to bed made at you_

_and i don't want you to go to bed mad at me, no _


	7. Find a Way

**Ah, I'm really upset that I'm getting all of these lame songs. I'll try to do my best with this. i know, it sucks. i'll try to have a better one up soon. It's kind of hard, because I never listen to this song. But, try to enjoy (;**

**Song: Find A Way**  
**Artist: Dwele**

This summer, Eli left for the states. He said things were hard at home, and he was going to live with his uncle. I didn't understand why he would just up and leave. My heart was torn in half. My whole summer was spent hanging out with Adam and Alli, baking cookies, and sleeping. I couldn't do anything without thinking about Eli.

But, just as summer was ending, I started to get over him. He never responded to my calls or texts, and he was looking like a real jerk. So I decided that he was an ass, and I was done with him.

He had never told me if he was coming back to Degrassi in the fall or not, but I guessed that he wasn't. He took everything that he owned to New York with him in his car, not leaving a single thing behind. The goodbye was easy for him, yet heart-wrenching for me. He kissed me goodbye, and then drove off, and I was left looking like an idiot standing in my driveway, watching my soul mate leave me.

To my surprise, he was at Degrassi when school stated back up again. I didn't know why he didn't try and contact me to let me know. He had my number, he knew where I lived, he could have messaged me. But he didn't, so I would chose to ignore him. Which was way harder than I ever thought.

"Clare, Eli's back." Adam was always walking with me to our lockers, that were gratefully right next to each other. He glanced down the hallway, and looked at me with a worried face. He glanced back again, then back at me. "He's coming this way. Like, right now."

"I don't care. I'm done with him." I tried to sound convincing, and I was pretty sure I did and okay job with it. "No, your not. You loved him. And he's probably right behind me, so bye." Adam was right, and just as he left, Eli walked up to me, smirking just the same as last year.

"Edwards. How's it going?" I turned to face my locker, pulling out random things and trying to organize it. "It's all going fine, Eli." He quickly pulled the books out of my hands, set them in my locker, and turned my shoulders to face him. "Talk to me, Clare."

I laughed. "Why should I? You're the one that left out of nowhere. Oh, and I didn't know you wouldn't have communication with anyone. That's awesome, Eli." He ran his fingers through his hair to push it out of his face, obviously stressed. "Can we talk some where. Please, Clare."

Eli and I had agreed to meet at the dot after school, which is just where I found him four minutes after school got out. I guess we were both in a rush to talk. He pulled out a chair for me, and ordered me a Chai latte. "My mom died, Clare. That's why I left."

I was in shock. I felt ashamed of myself for thinking that he wanted to leave because of me. I had no clue what to say, so I managed to blurt out a "sorry." I grabbed his hand, trying to comfort him. "I wasn't close with her anyway. I didn't even know her middle name." He shook his head, trying to laugh.

We talked about his mom for a while, trying to remember the good times, and trying to forget the hard times. Suddenly, he cut me off, mid sentence.

"I think that we should start back up where we left off. Let's try to fall in love again." I smiled at him, unsure of what he was saying. He wanted to go back to where we were in the summer? "I never fell out of love with you."

Relief took over his face, and he grinned. "Okay, good. Because I never did either." We laughed, and finished out drinks. It was nice to have him back. I actually did forget how much I loved this boy. It was a little insane, but still great.

He kissed me before I left, and I almost stopped breathing, I forgot about the obsession I had with his lips. "Eli, you have to try harder this time though. You can't leave me like that."

"It wouldn't hurt to try, right?" I agreed, and I knew that we were perfect again. We would find our love again.

* * *

_i was hoping we could find a way_

_to have what we had again today_

_i know it's been some time since you and i_

_but it wouldn't hurt to try_

_to find our love_


	8. Find Your Love

**Song: Find Your Love**  
**Artist: Drake**

I was sick of making decisions these days. I was sick of my parents, sick of my grades, and sick of my damn purity ring. I was sitting on my bed, completely wiped out from all of this thinking. I ripped my ring off and threw it across my room.

"Fuck that." I muttered to myself. It kind of felt good being such a rebel right now. I just wish I wasn't alone. I'd go to Eli's. Good idea, Clare.

I felt naked without my ring on. But, I was sick of it. It was ugly, and it hurt my finger sometimes. So, without that ring, I no longer needed to be pure. I could be a complete fuck up if I wanted to. And, I could have sex with Eli. Finally.

Eli answered the door, and I let myself walk right by him and into his house. "Blue Eyes, what are you doing here?" He walked up behind me and let his hands fall on my hips, then around to my waist, pulling me into a backwards hug. "Where's your ring?" I didn't think he would notice my ring being gone so quickly.

I turned myself around to face him, still in his grip. "It's gone. I'm done with it. I've waited long enough." He looked confused, but slightly happy. "I don't know, Clare. You sure you're not just having a wild streak or something right now?"

I pulled away a little bit, just to make it seem like I was dead serious. Which I was, I think. "I'm always trying to be right. But it always takes too long, and I'm tired of waiting for everything. So just let me be wrong. Okay?" He smiled, and pulled me back to him.

"I trust you, Clare."

* * *

It was easy and simple, and I was glad I waited as long as I did. It was great, and I felt like our love could finally be complete. I felt like I had found the love that everyone talked about in books and in movies. And it was great. It was love.

* * *

_too many times i've been wrong_

_i guess being right takes too long_

_i'm done waiting, there's nothing left to do_

_but give all i have to you_

_and i better find your lovin'_


	9. Hungover

**Another song after a fight? What the heck iTunes? Blah, here it is.**

**Song: Hungover**  
**Artist: Ke$ha**

* * *

Last night had been the worst fight of all. I was sure that this was the end. Clare would never be able to forgive me for what'd I done. I would never be able to forgive myself for what I'd done.

The fight itself hadn't been so bad, but when I had got home, I got myself completely drunk. It wasn't like two beers; it was like five shots of whiskey and two beers. Well, I was proud of myself for not driving drunk to her house. I walked, which was smart. Well, no, not really. Because that ruined everything between us. Every single thing.

I had gone over to apologize for yelling at her earlier, but it turned into me yelling at her even more. I said some stuff about how I thought she was ugly and she was a bitch, but I was drunk! How was I supposed to know what I way saying?

She slapped me in the face and sent me home by myself. If she weren't mad at me, she probably would have driven me home or something nice like that. But, she didn't. She just slapped me, kicked me out of her house, and sent me on my way.

Now, I'm here by myself in my room, thinking about everything I'd done. Bottles of beer were broken all over my room, due to my anger with myself. I have a major hangover that's giving me an even bigger headache. And my heart is broke in pieces.

I am so hungover with love.

* * *

_i'm left here with myself, and i wonder what went wrong_

_and now my heart is broken, like the bottles on the floor_

_does it really matter, or am i just hungover you?_


	10. Love Like Woe

**Song: Love Like Woe**  
**Artist: The Ready Set**

* * *

"Come over tonight?" Tonight was my birthday, and I was turning seventeen. It was kind of strange now, being that Clare was just fifteen. But, I still loved her, and age wasn't going to affect us. "Sorry, I have plans."

We were pulling up to her house now, just a few feet away. We were at the point where I could drop her off right in her driveway and I didn't have to park a few houses down. "Really? I didn't think you had any friends." Joking with Clare was so fun, but only when she didn't take it the wrong way. I had to always be careful.

"What did you just say?" She furiously unbuckled her seat belt, eager to get out of the car. Before she could fully get out of the car, I reached over and slammed the door shut. "I was just kidding. Can't take a joke now, can you?" I was still smiling, hoping she wasn't too mad at me. "That's not a funny joke, Eli."

"Well, I am so sorry." I exaggerated every word, making her laugh. "So, are you coming over? Or, should I pick you up?" She let out a big sigh, obviously trying to make a point. "I told you, I have plans. I'm sorry." How could she make plans on my birthday? "Really, Clare?"

"Yes, I have plans tonight. Again, I'm sorry." She seemed sincere, but I still didn't understand how she could blow me off on my birthday. I mean, it was my birthday. My big, special day, and my girlfriend made other plans. "With who?" She could at least tell me where she was going.

"Someone."

What? "Oh, sorry, I've never meat anyone named someone. Describe her for me?" She looked around the car nervously. "Something wrong, babe?" I emphasized the babe, urging for her to move along and tell me who it was. "I have a date, okay?"

She jumped out of the car, so I automatically followed her up the steps to her front door. I grabbed her hand off the doorknob and turned her to face me. "A date? That doesn't make sense. Are we not in a relationship or something? Because last time I recall, we were dating."

She started to laugh, making me feel even more uncomfortable. " I have date with you, silly. It's a surprise. You nearly made me ruin it. Pick me up at seven?" So it was all just a joke? Thank God. "Why do you insist on confusing me all the time?"

"Because it's funny. I'll see you later, birthday boy." She started to open the door again, but I stopped her like I had just a few minutes before. "Don't I get a birthday kiss?" She slummed forward in a joking way. "I mean, if I have to. I really don't want to."

She kissed me playfully and went inside, saying that if I didn't pick her up right at seven, she'd hurt me. And I didn't want that to happen, although it was a little tempting.

I never understood why she was always messing with my head. She doesn't make any sense at all. Damn her.

* * *

_tell me darling, can i get a break somehow, __could i say no?_

_she's got a love like woe, __girl's got a love like woe_

_i kinda feel like it don't make sense_

_cause you're bringing me in and now you're kicking me out again_


	11. Quiet

**Song: Quiet**  
**Artist: Demi Lovato**

* * *

"Well, aren't you going to say anything?" I looked at Eli from across the table, waiting for his reply. We had been at the Dot for a half hour now, and neither of us had really spoken. "I don't like these games, Eli."

I had caught him here last night with Bianca, doing who knows what. I figured that we could talk it out here. I guess I was the only one that wanted to talk. After a minute, he started. "I'm not a big fan of games either. Which is why I don't why we're here."

I looked at him, shocked from his response. He didn't know why we were here? We were here to talk about why he was with Bianca last night. I told him exactly that, and he shook his head no, laughing at my anger. "You're laughing at me? That's just great." I picked up my coffee and took a furious sip, not even minding how bad it tasted.

His eyes drifted all around the room, looking down at the floor and up at the ceiling. He noticed someone he knew, and smiled. He then waved, and turned back to me. "This is crazy, Clare. We should just go."

I stood up without speaking and left, leaving a five dollar bill on the table. That should be enough for my two cups of coffee, and if it wasn't, he could cover the rest. I waved goodbye to Peter and I was out the door, nearly crying. I didn't understand why he was doing this. Bianca just ruined everything for everyone. And now, I officially hated her guts.

I got back to my house and sat in my room, forgetting how much I hated the silence. I could hear what Eli was thinking in his head, and his thoughts were screaming at me. I cranked up the radio and let the music drown out my troubles. I can't believe I'm saying this, but now, I honestly don't care about him anymore. Fuck you, Eli.

* * *

_i hear what you're not saying_

_it's driving me crazy_

_it's like we stopped breathing in this room_

_i wish you'd make your move_

_it's much too quiet in here_


	12. Inseparable

**so, i've been away for so long, but now i'm back. hope you enjoy this one. also, i'd be your bestfriendforever if you review this. hehe, just review it please :) eli and clare forever!  
xoxo IWL

* * *

**

**Song: Inseparable**  
**Artist: Jonas Brothers **

* * *

"I can't be away from you, Eli." I had woken up to something knocking against my window, and found Clare standing there, nearly freezing to death. I was a deep sleeper, so I wondered how long she had been out there. I had let her inside, unable to do anything about my terribly messy room.

She paced around for a moment, and then sat on my bed. We had been broken up for about a week, and had managed to avoid each other since. I had only seen her in English class, and we never sad a word, or even looked at each other. She had decided that we were too different, and she didn't want us to end up like her parent's; broken up. But that's just what happened, so it honestly doesn't make sense what she was trying to do.

I sat next to her, waiting for her to continue and explain herself a little more. When she didn't, I spoke up. "What do you mean?" She let out a loud sigh, and looked at me, obviously frustrated. "I mean what I said. I can't be away from you. I love you too much to let you go like that." She set her hands in her lap and pushed her thumbs together like she always did when she was nervous.

I stood up and walked across my room, grabbing two jackets, one for me and one for her. I handed her my favorite black jacket, knowing that she loved it too, and led her over to the window. "Come on, let's go to the park." She looked confused but followed me out the window and into my yard. I hadn't realized the time, but it looked like it was nearly 3 a.m. "What are we doing?" She followed me down the driveway and onto the sidewalk.

"We are going to the park." She continued to follow me, but I knew she was still unsure if we were back together again, but so was I, and that's why we were going to talk it out at the park. I knew watching the stars was her favorite thing, so I figured that she'd like this. She grabbed my hand and walked next to me the rest of the way there.

When we arrived, the whole park was cleared out and we had the place to ourselves. She picked a bench and laid down, starring at the stars. I layed next to her, and we stayed that way for a while until she spoke. "I'm sorry." She didn't look at me, or even turn her head. Her focus was still on the stars, while mine was mainly on her, as usual. "Yeah, me to." I watched her lips curl up into a smile, thankful that we were both forgiving.

"We're pretty much inseparable, aren't we? I mean, I couldn't handle being away from you for more than a week. I was nearly dying." I laughed, and she did too.

"Hah, yeah, I guess we are." I couldn't say much through the grin on my face, but that's what I came up with. I didn't want to leave the park, or ever even leave Clare. I wanted to be with her every second that I could. And so that's would I would try to do. We would be inseparable.

* * *

_we could stop for hours, just starring at the stars._

_they shine down to show us, that you know when the sun forgets to shine_

_i'll be there to hold you through the night, we'll be runnin' so fast_

_we could fly, tonight. and even when we're miles and miles apart_

_you're still holding all of my heart, so i promise it will never be dark_

_i know, we're inseparable. _


	13. Better Than Revenge

**so, this idea is from that episode in season nine where jenna steals KC from clare. i know it's not eclare, but it's all i could come up with for this song. i actually really like it, though. enjoy KC while he's here, i'm never doing him again! haha, review and enjoy! **

**Song: Better Than Revenge  
Artist: Taylor Swift

* * *

**_The story starts when it was hot, when it was summer. I had it all; I had him right there where I wanted him._

I thought back to the day I knew KC was done with me. We had decided to go to the school carwash together and help out. Jenna had told me she wouldn't be there, but she lied, as usual. She flopped around in her bikini and shorts, and KC couldn't take his eyes off of her. He sprayed the hose at me, leaving me soaking wet.

"KC!" I yelled. I was not in the mood to be splashed at right now. It was not at all fun watching my boyfriend play around with this new girl. "Come on, Clare. Have a little fun." He looked at me, and when he saw that I was not interested, he sprayed Jenna. She screamed and laughed, probably the reaction KC wanted out of me. I stood there in shock, watching the two of them get all soapy and wet.

_She came along, got him alone, so let's hear the applause. She took him faster than you could say sabotage._

I remember that night; KC had his sports awards dinner. It would be at the local hotel, and all of the cheerleaders were going, including Jenna. I didn't want to go, and honestly, I couldn't. I couldn't sit there and watch the two of them have another giggle fest again. I'd let them do it alone. It's hard to believe, but I did trust KC. I never expected him to cheat on me with that slut.

_I never saw it coming, wouldn't have suspected it. I underestimated just who I was dealing with._

_When Ali told me the news, my mind froze. I didn't understand how someone could be such a liar and a dirt bag. All I wanted to do was smack that bitch so hard that she forgot KC's name. I had the cutest boy in the school, and I wasn't ready to let that go yet. But I guess he was ready to let me go._

I never was the type to get revenge on someone, and I'm still not, but something came over me that day and told me I had to. I came up with a plan and told Ali, who was all for it. She was friends with Jenna, but she knew how hurt I was, so she would help me out a little. My plan wasn't anything big, just a simple confrontation. I would call her out, maybe through a few verbal stabs. Nothing big, just something to make me feel better.

_She had to know the pain was beating on me like a drum. She underestimated just who she was stealing from._

Ali cleared the music room, and sent Jenna in there, telling her that she'd be right back; she just had to grab her coat. The look on her face was priceless when I walked in. She had been avoiding me ever since that day, but now it was just she and I, and she had to speak to me now. "Oh, uhm, hey Clare!" She awkwardly step back and sat down, nearly ten rows away from me. I walked up to her and stood over her, making her feel much smaller than she actually was.

"Having fun with KC?" I asked, sarcastic as ever. Her expression changed, mortified at the confrontation. She looked around the room nervously. She stood up and looked me in the eye, and she really did seem sorry. Or was it scared? I wasn't sure. "Look, Clare, I'm really sorry. I didn't want things to happen like that."

I laughed, unfolded my arms, and placed my hands on my hips. "Your pathetic. That's exactly what you wanted to happen. Don't lie, Jenna." I smiled at her as kindly as I could, rubbing it in even more. I stood there, waiting for a reply.

She looked down, then back up. Her eyes wandered around the room, and he mouth opened as if she was going to say something, but nothing came out. I spoke again. "You can't stand up for yourself? Or your loser boyfriend? God, I'm so thankful that you came along. Now KC found someone that's just like him. A slutty, bitchy, lying, stealing, disgusting human being."

I felt awful saying this, but I didn't show it. I needed to do this and show her who she was messing with. I was no longer Saint Clare who does everything right. Right now, I would be bitchy Clare who shows everyone whose boss. Jenna was emotionless, standing there, looking like an idiot.

I laughed, and walked out of the room, feeling better than ever. Just as I was about to walk out, I shouted back to her "Have fun with KC!"

* * *

_She's not a saint, and she's not what you think._

_She's an actress, woah._

_She's better known for the things that she does on the mattress, woah._

_Soon she's gonna find stealing other people's toys on the playground_

_Won't make you many friends._

_She should keep in mind; she should keep in mind,_

_There is nothing I do better than revenge._


	14. My Chick Bad

**HAHAHAHA how in the world am I supposed to do this song? My Chick Bad? That's like impossible! Ahhhh, but I have to do it. You guys better review this, because it was like the hardest thing ever. And I think it's quite funny. And really freaking ridiculous. ITS LUDACHRIS! Haha, enjoy this, because I sure did. I mean, imagine it...soooofunny :D read&review, friends!**

**

* * *

Song: My Chick Bad**  
**Artist: Ludacris ft. Nicki Minaj

* * *

**

I hated Adam so much right now. Well, I also hated myself. Why you ask? Because Adam comes up with the craziest dares and I can never turn one down. So in less than a minute, I would be up on stage, rapping for the whole entire school. And it's not like I was rapping a funny song or anything. I was rapping a hardcore Ludacris song. My Chick Bad.

I glared at Adam from across the stage. I would have been much happier rapping a Drake song or something. His voice wasn't so deep and scary. And he didn't rap as fast. I was just thankful it wasn't Eminem or something. Or Lil Wayne. That would be bad.

Not only was I rapping on stage in front of everyone, I had to wear ghetto rapper clothes. Like a baller cap turned sideways, lots of gold chains, and big, colorful, baggy clothes. I had told Clare I was reading poetry on stage like Adam had told me to do. He wanted to make sure that Clare didn't try and talk either one of us out of this. If I told her, I knew should would.

I heard the music start, and I knew it was my cue to go out. God, I would rather just die. Suddenly, someone pushed me out, and before I could turn back around and see who it was, I was standing on stage looking at the huge crowd of people. I was so nervous, I almost dropped my microphone. Adam glared at me, urging for me to start. Before I knew what I was doing, I had started.

I could see everyone giggling in the crowd, and some people were even cheering. But most were laughing. Damn. I continued to rap, making a complete fool of myself. I didn't see Clare anywhere in the crowd. She probably caught one glance at me and ran. I was about to kill Adam.

Nicki's part was coming up, so I had to get ready. Her part was so fast and crazy. Just as I was about to start her verse, someone else already had. It was a girl, who from across the stage, looked just like Clare. OHMYGOD, it was Clare. She attempted to rap Nicki's part, and I must say, she was doing quite well.

I could see Alli in the crowd. She looked shocked, but she was still laughing and cheering Clare on. Clare didn't look at me once, focusing on the light in the back of the gym. The song finished, and she walked off stage one way, and I walked off the other. There was a mix of cheering and booing, so I wasn't sure if anyone liked it or not. I didn't care anyway, I was still in disbelief that I just did that, and that Clare did it too.

I caught up with her backstage and grabbed her by the waist, pulling her in for a kiss. "What were you doing?" I asked, still confused as to why, and how, she did that. She kissed me again, and then pulled away, blushing. "I couldn't let you go out there alone. Two fools are better than one, right?"

Damn, my chick _was_ bad.

* * *

_my chick bad, my chick hood_

_my chick do stuff that your chick wish she could_

_my chick bad, my chick hood,_

_my chick do stuff that your chick wish she could_

_my chick bad, badder than yours._


	15. Count on Me

**so, i absolutely love this song. it's so sweet! and did everyone watch degrassi last night? eli's a hoarder! i knew it. i swear, i predicted it way earlier in the season when we saw a little snippet in the promos. i think it was cool that they did that. they've never covered that before, and i think it fits him perfectly, especially with what happened with julia. but enough of that, and on to this story. i thought it turned out really cute. not my favorite, but still good. so review please! i'd love you forever plus a season of degrassi :)

* * *

**

**Song: Count on Me**  
**Artist: Bruno Mars

* * *

**

"What's wrong, Eli?" I sat down in the seat across from him. I hadn't been able to get in touch with him at all this weekend, and his parents said he hadn't been home, so I figured he might be hanging out at the Dot. I guess I was right. "You can't hide from me forever." I smiled at him, only to get a sigh in return.

"Guess you found me." He looked at his thumbs, carefully watching them. I reached myself across the table and lifted his chin, forcing him to look at me. "Tell me what happened." He finally smiled, but I was unsure why. "Well, I would, but with you face this close to mine, all I can think about is kissing you." He smirked, and I leaned back into my seat. "Better?"

He looked around the room, sarcastically showing that he was thinking about his answer. "Actually, no. I'd prefer to be kissing my girlfriend right now." He leaned across the table and kissed me, but before I got too involved, I pulled away, insisting for an answer. "Stop avoiding my question, Eli. What happened to you?"

He inhaled deeply, and thought of a way to explain. After a long minute, he began. "Well Friday night, my parents kicked me out of the house. So then I crashed at Adam's that night and last night. But we got in a fight this morning, so I've been here the whole day." I looked at him, trying not to seem confused, which I obviously was. "I'm sorry."

He looked down at his hands again, and I started to notice that this might be something he does when he's nervous. I've noticed it many times before. "You know, you could've came to my house. I could have helped you." Now he looked up at me.

"I know, I just didn't want to put that burden on you." I grabbed his hand off the table and squeezed them. "Eli, I'm always here for you. You can always count on me. Always." He smiled a smile I've never seen before. It was beautiful. "Thanks, Clare. And you can count me too. Most of the time."

I laughed, and reached across the table once again to kiss him. He broke the kiss this time, only to whisper "Always."

* * *

_i'll never let go, never say goodbye._

_and you know you can count on me like 1, 2, 3 and_

_i'll be there. and i know when i need it _

_i can count on you like 4, 3, 2 _

_and you'll be there, cause that's what friend's are supposed to do, oh yeah_

_you can count on me cause i can count on you_


	16. When You Look Me In The Eyes

**so, i really love this one. i think this is my favorite. it took me forever to write, so you have to review. and it's almost thanksgiving in the US, so be thankful for my stories. i'm thankful for all of you! love always! read&review!

* * *

**

**Song: When You Look Me In The Eyes**  
**Artist: Jonas Brothers

* * *

**

Her eyes were like blue diamonds. They sparkled in and out of light, and you can never get tired of looking at them. A lot of times, we'd be talking, and I'd forget what I was saying because her eyes controlled all of my attention. I figured that she noticed, because she would always laugh and then roll her eyes, almost as if she was trying to distract me by moving them around.

_xoxo_

My favorite thing about Eli, besides his smirk, was his eyes. They were like my own little secret haven that I could spend all day looking into. I never told him how much I loved them, but I'm sure he's figured it out. A few times, I've stopped mid sentence, captivated by their sparkle. He started to call me out on it once, but stopped, knowing that I'd be quite embarrassed.

_xoxo_

The way she talked, the way she moved, everything she did was perfect. But those eyes, nothing was better than them. They were like tiny oceans that I had all to myself. I always wondered if anyone else that knew Clare commented on her eyes. They had to, right? How could they not? They were beautiful.

_xoxo_

The day I met Eli, he told me I had pretty eyes. I hadn't even realized it until later on that day when I replayed the conversation in my head. I was too focused on his eyes to even notice what he, or even myself, was saying. I had always thought KC had nice eyes until I saw Eli's. Their green color clashes so much with his all black attire that it's almost too perfect. I'm sure Julia loved his eyes too. I mean, who doesn't?

_xoxo_

Blue was always my least favorite color until I met Clare. Suddenly, all I could think about were those blue eyes, and everything I wanted had to be blue so that when I was away from her, I could be reminded of their bold color. I hated when she was upset though, because that sparkle would be gone, and it took a lot to get it back. But once it _was_ back, everything was perfect once again.

_xoxo_

"Eli, why do you like my eyes so much?" He was sitting at my dinner table eating with me because my parent's had gone out. He starred into them even deeper, and for a second I thought he didn't hear what I said. "Well, because I love them, and their beautiful." I smiled, and was quick to respond. "You know, I like your eyes too. They're pretty nice. And I like green, so that's a plus." He smiled and rolled his eyes, thinking of what to say.

"You don't have to lie, Clare. I know you love my eyes. And I love yours too. So we're even."

* * *

_when you look me in the eyes, and tell me that you love me_

_everything's alright, when your right here by my side_

_when you look me in the eyes, i catch a glimpse of heaven_

_i find my paradise, when you look me in the eyes_


	17. Fearless

**so i really like this one. i think it's super cute. and i also think you should leave me a nice review! thanks for all the support guys! love you all! xoxoxoxoxo :)

* * *

**

**Song: Fearless**  
**Artist: Taylor Swift

* * *

**

"Where are we going?"

Eli laughed and shook his head, continuing to drive. We had been going for an hour now, and we were far out of the city. I knew we were going somewhere far, but I couldn't figure out where. Eli had taken me to all of his favorite places already and none of them were this far away.

"Come on, tell me!" I leaned closer to him and rested my head on his shoulder, holding his left hand. I hoped this would ease him up a little, but it didn't. He was still persistent on keeping his lips sealed. He looked down at me, and then back up at the road. "If I told you, I'd be breaking the deal. And I can't do that, Clare."

I sighed, showing off how frustrated I was. "Well I hate this stupid deal." I nestled my head even deeper into his shoulder, using him as my personal pillow. "It's really dumb." The two of us had a deal that once a month, we could kidnap each other for the day and do whatever we wanted. It was Eli's month, so it was his turn to hold me hostage. And I hated that he never told me where we were going.

"It's only dumb when it's not your month, Clare." He smirked at me, still looking at the road. His hair fell over his face, and his brushed it aside. I loved when he did that. It made him look so much younger than he was, and it was cute.

Minutes later, we arrived at a stretch of forest and Eli parked the car. I always hated the woods. They freaked me out and I never went near them if I didn't have to. "Eli, I don't like the woods." I stood back near the car, and Eli continued into the trees. Finally, he turned around to face me a few yards away. "Come on, Clare. You won't even notice. You'll be dead before we even get to far in!"

I hated when he joked with me like that, but I couldn't help but smile. He walked up to me again and leaned in for a kiss, pressing my back against his car. His hands trailed down my back and to my waist, and before you could say, "hot damn", he was off of me, dragging me into the forest. His kisses were so perfect, yet sometimes, they only lasted seconds. I never understood why he always broke away so quickly.

We walked for a while, hand in hand, until we reached a small stretch of water. I looked up, only to find a small, yet unimaginably beautiful waterfall. It wasn't big at all, and it was surrounded by a little pond. Eli sat down next to the water, careful not to get his shoes wet. He motioned for me to sit next to him, so I did.

He draped his arm over my shoulder, so I made myself comfortable against his chest. "This is really beautiful, Eli." He looked out at the water for a long while before responding. "Isn't it? I loved it here when I was a kid. I always used to swim under the waterfall."

We sat together like that for a while, just talking about the past weeks events and what was going on at home. Suddenly, Eli stood up, announcing something utterly crazy. "We're going swimming, Clare." I glanced up at him. He was standing over me, holding out a hand to help me up. I stood, and he started removing his rings.

"Yeah, nice try. I didn't bring a bathing suit." He looked at me and laughed. He continued to remove item after item, and as much as I wanted him to stop, something inside of me couldn't make him do it. "Just take off whatever and jump in. We'll be dry by the time we get back home." I thought about it for a while and watched Eli remove his jacket and shoes.

He stood there in his jeans and dark blue t-shirt. I must say, he looked really nice without all of his black clothes and rings. "Come on," He walked up to me and took off my jacket, "have a little fun." He walked away, removing his shirt. "You have to do what I say, remember?" He smirked at me, and urged me to get in.

I took off my jewelry and my shoes, leaving me in my stockings, a skirt, and my t-shirt. Eli took off his jeans, and jumped in, doing a perfect dive. I always had a feeling he was a good swimmer. He floated in the water waiting for me. "Just do it!" He yelled, now swimming over to the waterfall, letting the water pour down in his head.

I removed my stockings and jumped in, not letting my mind tell me differently. He laughed and swam over to me. We splashed each other for a while, then kissed for even longer, and then went back to splashing. We must have been in the water for an hour, but it never got boring. It was so perfect, and I was so glad I got in with him.

There was something about Eli that made you just do whatever, even if it was the craziest thing ever. Before him, I never would have done this. He made me into something better than what I was before. He made me crazy sometimes, and I loved it. I loved him, and it was fearless.

* * *

_we're driving down the road, i wonder if you know _

_i'm trying so hard not to get caught up, now._

_but you're just so cool, run your hands through your hair,_

_absent-mindedly making me want you._

_and i don't know how it gets better than this._

_you take my hand and drag me head first, fearless._


	18. Rescue You

**so, i really really really love this song. it's by jake epstein (Craig on Degrassi) and i just love his voice so much. it was like the best song in Degrassi Goes Hollywood. i was like jumping around when this song came up. so, i hope you enjoy it. i like it a lot :) also, i'm thinking about doing a new series of oneshots having to do with the holidays. i'll keep this one going too. let me know what you think about it. read&review loves! **

* * *

**Song: Rescue You**  
**Artist: Jake Epstein  


* * *

**"How do you like the movie so far?"

Clare and I had been watching some comedy movie, and it was about half way through. I hadn't really been watching it. Comedies weren't my thing. She looked up at me, expectant on an answer.

"I haven't really been watching." I told her straight up, just incase I lied and she asked me a question about something that had happened. She looked at the screen and pressed pause on the remote. "Why'd you stop it?" I asked. She shifted a little, not moving even an inch away from me.

She looked back at me, almost like she was worried. "Thinking about what?" I started tracing circles on the top of her back, then down her shoulder to her arm. She grabbed my hand to stop, and asked again. "Tell me, Eli." She starred at me, waiting for an answer.

I cleared my throat and moved my feet around a bit. "Well, I never told you, but before you came along, I wasn't doing too good. It was a real bad time for me. And I was just thinking that I'm glad you're here now." I started again with the circles on her arm, something I noticed that I did a lot now. She closed her eyes and leaned her head against my chest. "What do you mean?" She laid there with her eyes closed, so I continued.

"I..um.." I never had wanted her to find out, but I figured I might as well tell her now. "I was depressed, I guess. I was on meds and stuff. It was really bad." She didn't move or say anything, so I took this as either a good sign, or a really bad sign. Just as I thought she had fallen asleep, she grabbed my hand and laced her fingers with mine. "Your okay now, right?" She opened her eyes and looked up at me.

"Yeah, I'm doing better. You pretty much saved me, you know?" She smiled and kissed me lightly. "I know now." Still smiling, she rested her head back down. "If I ever need someone to save me, you have to be there. I was there for you, so you'll have to help me." I laughed, "I know. I'll rescue you. Don't worry." She picked up the remote again and turned the movie back on.

I kissed the top of her head and started to watch the movie, hoping that I hadn't missed too much.

* * *

_somehow you saw someone worth saving, _

_you pulled me back into the light._

_now if ever i can rescue you when you need two arms to fall into,_

_you know exactly where i'll be, just look for me, oh look for me._

_when it seems like you have lost it all and you feel like you're in free fall,_

_going deep into the blue, i will rescue you._


	19. Bring Me Flowers

**so, i absolutely adore this song. it's way too beautiful and her voice is like, magical. i can't believe no one knows who she is though! she's not even on itunes! (well, the last time i checked, she wasn't) haha. i don't really like the way this turned out, but the song is amazing, and that's what counts! so go get this song, read this and review it, and then check out my new series of Eclare poems!  
****reviews are what i love, so do it! hah, love always. xoxo **

* * *

**Song: Bring Me Flowers**  
**Artist: Hope

* * *

**

I had jumped up to someone knocking on my front door. I looked over at my clock, noticing that it was 3 in the morning. My parent's weren't supposed to be home until tomorrow night. I looked through the peephole, not too surprised to see Eli. I opened the door, just then realizing that I looked a mess, decked out in sweatpants and layers of sweatshirts. It was freezing and something was wrong with our heater.

"Eli, what are doing here?"

"Are you cold, Edwards?" I moved aside to let him in, then shut the door behind him, making sure to lock it. He pulled something from behind his back. "I saw these and I figured that you'd want them now before they got too old tomorrow." I pulled the flowers from his hands and set them onto the kitchen table, not bothering to put them into a vase yet.

"You know, you could've waited a few more hours until I was awake." He laughed and pulled me over to the couch, eager to sit down. He stretched his feet out, making himself comfortable. He inched over a little, making room for me to lie down. He wrapped his arms around me, warming me up a little. "Well I'm sorry that I woke you."

I laughed and set my head down, careful not to get too comfortable. I could easily fall back asleep in Eli's arms. "Do you remember when we first started hanging out?" I looked up at him through my half shut eyes. "Yes, do you?"

He shifted a little, careful not to move me too much. "Of course. I was just remembering how you always seemed uncomfortable at first. Now, your always calm and at ease. That's just what I see." This made me blush, and I buried my face in his chest, embarrassed at the person I was before him.

A minute later, I showed my face to him again, feeling a bit better about myself. "I feel at ease with you, Eli. I always have. I guess I just show it more now that before." He tightened his arms around me, making me even warmer. "I guess so."

I actually wasn't sure what this feeling was. He always made me feel different, whether it be at ease, safe, peaceful, or adventurous.

But right now, I knew this feeling. It was love.

_caught up in your smile, i'm happy as a child._

_but i'm still drowning, drowning in your love_

_bring me flowers, and talk for hours_

_ohh i like you, and ohh i like how you make me feel_

_kiss my face, your warm embrace_

_ohh i like you, and ohh i like how you make me feel_


End file.
